


ursa minor

by isolationqueen (bisousniall)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, handjobs, hoe merlin rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/isolationqueen
Summary: “I must thank you, Merlin, for giving me this incredible gift. How can I ever repay you?”
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Merlin Fucks Anthology





	ursa minor

**Author's Note:**

> No betas, we die like someone who was too impatient to wait for a beta.
> 
> Ursa minor, the lesser bear, or the little dipper, is one of the most recognizable constellations in the night sky. Polaris, the North Star, and the very tip of the little dipper, often guided wanderers home. 
> 
> As always, shoutout to my hoe merlin crew.

Merlin didn’t drink much. Mead wasn’t easy to come by in Ealdor, especially not the good stuff. He sometimes drank at festivals, Beltane, Yule to keep warm. Merlin had a brand new handsome friend, who had just become a knight. It was the best day Merlin could remember having since coming to Camelot. It seemed like a good enough reason to have a drink or five. Maybe more. Merlin had lost count. 

From the way things looked, Lancelot was not faring much better. One of them had to be responsible for getting them back to Merlin’s chambers, and it looked like it was going to be Merlin. 

They stumbled down the corridors together. At one point Lancelot nearly took out a guard and it started a chain reaction of giggling that did not stop until they forced themselves to be quiet upon entering the physician chambers. It would not do well to wake Gaius up when they were in this state. They tiptoed through, past a sleeping Gaius, towards Merlin’s chambers.

Lancelot removed his tunic and flopped down on the cot with a heavy sigh. Merlin couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the bare skin on display, tanned and warm. 

“I must thank you, Merlin, for giving me this incredible gift. How can I ever repay you?”

Merlin shook his head. The room spun a bit. “I don’t need repayment, you’ve already saved my life once, and I’m sure as a knight you will do so many more times in the future.”

Merlin watched Lancelot’s Adam's apple, where it strained as Lancelot swallowed, and moved as he breathed. Lancelot lifted his head from where it laid out on the bed to meet Merlin’s gaze.

“Where have you been sleeping?”

Merlin, who had been sleeping the last couple of nights on the floor out next to Gaius’s cot, shrugged. “I’ve been making do.”

“You must take the bed, I insist.”

“It’s fine, you will be given a chamber soon, as a knight, and then I will have my bed back. Until then, you must take it.”

Lancelot sat fully up, and said in the most serious tone he could muster whilst pissed: “Merlin.”

“No, go to sleep.”

Lancelot reached out, quick reflexes, even while drunk, and grabbed Merlin’s arm before Merlin had a chance to pull away. He yanked, clearly not knowing his own strength, and Merlin tripped forwards, fell right onto Lancelot and knocked him back onto the bed.

“Oh, shit Lancelot, I’m so-mmph!”

Merlin was cut off when Lancelot’s lips pressed unexpectedly against his. Lancelot pulled away after a few seconds, and Merlin trailed after him, trying to not let him pull away.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry.”

“Lancelot, it’s-”

“Totally inexcusable of me to take advantage-”

“ _Lancelot_.”

“-of your kindness and hospitality, you must-”

“Lancelot!”

“-think the worst of me. I do apologize.”

“LANCELOT. Do shut up and kiss me immediately or I will be so cross with you.”

“Wait, oh? Really?”

Merlin pushed his hips into Lancelot’s and grinded them together with a quirk of his eyebrow, as if to say  _ see _ ??

“Oh,” Lancelot said again. 

This time, Merlin pushed their lips together, with much less finesse than Lancelot had, but it certainly got the point across. Merlin felt loose and he kissed Lancelot messily. Lancelot didn’t seem to mind, by the way he grasped at Merlin’s hips, dug his nails into the skin there, immediately hitting bone. Merlin twitched forward, grinded their dicks together. That got his dick interested in the proceedings, and he felt it begin to harden in his trousers. 

Their mouths fell open, and they continued kissing messily, spit dripped down the side of their open mouths, where their tongues met and pushed and relented and slid together in a graceless dance. Merlin couldn’t be bothered to wipe it away, not when he had a grip of Lancelot’s hair in one hand, silky smooth, and the other on Lancelot’s neck, his skin warm and rough with stubble. 

He loved this, he realized, as Lancelot whimpered into his mouth when Merlin tightened his grip in Lancelot’s hair. He couldn’t pinpoint what, exactly. It was more than the thrum of arousal, which he was used to, it was some extra feeling of electricity he got from this, being able to drag noises out of people, being able to guide where the kiss was going. If he wanted to he could hold Lancelot’s mouth open and swap spit with Lancelot until they tasted of each other, and Lancelot got an unexpected pleasure out of it. If he wanted to pin Lancelot’s hips down, and rut against him until he came in his trousers, and then tease Lancelot to a slow and aching release, he could. And he felt his stomach swoop at the thought, at the power he held in his body that had nothing to do with destiny or magic, and all to do with  _ him _ .

It wasn’t a bad idea, Merlin mused to himself. He kept one hand tightened in Lancelot’s hair, the other reaching down to press Lancelot’s hip flush with the cot. 

He rutted earnestly, hard and unrelenting. Lancelot was practically clay underneath him, soft and yielding and ready for Merlin to mould him into what he wanted him to be- no, what Merlin  _ needed _ him to be. Merlin pulled Lancelot’s hair a bit and Lancelot whined in return. Merlin knew he couldn’t last much longer, could already feel the wave of arousal that signified his release, and he chased it, snapping his hips into Lancelot’s roughly. Maybe it was even enough to bruise, Merlin mused. Maybe he liked the idea of being able to see physical evidence of their lust, on his own body, and on Lancelot’s, a painting of greens and blacks and purples and reds. It told a story of a kind of desperate love, even if it was just for this one night, Merlin loved Lancelot a little bit.

Merlin came with a choked gasp, dug his nails into Lancelot’s scalp, added pinpricks of half moons into the night sky painting on Lancelot’s hips. He breathed heavily, and Lancelot said nothing, even though his erection strained through his trousers, achingly. 

Once he regained his breath, Merlin reached into the tented trousers, and pulled Lancelot off, nice and slow. Lancelot said no words, only his gasps and choked groans filled the room. Merlin could smell the ale on him, it was intoxicating, heady mixed with the feeling he got from taking care of Lancelot the same way Lancelot had taken care of him in the forest just days earlier. He could smell salt from sweaty skin and his own release, now drying in his trousers.

Lancelot came with a cry, his semen spilled up his own bare chest. Merlin couldn’t help but smile, he felt good and from the bliss on Lancelot’s face, he felt good too.

Maybe in the morning Lancelot would feel different, he was the purest definition of honourable that Merlin had ever come across, and he seemed to have feelings for Gwen. Maybe once Lancelot was of sound mind, he would regret it, but Merlin hoped not. He certainly would not regret it.

“Take the bed,” Merlin insisted. He hadn’t realized his hand was threading through Lancelot’s hair now, a sort of massaging motion. Lancelot, who looked about ready to pass out from the combination of ale and orgasm, did not argue. Merlin moved off the cot and begun to gather quilts and a pillow for his bed on the floor. 

Yes, Lancelot would make a very fine knight. 


End file.
